El acto soberbio de un genio
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Se dice que la soberbia es aquel acto que implica una excesiva satisfacción por la contemplación propia, menospreciando a los demás. Sin embargo, en la vida hay diferentes actos que demuestran soberbia, este, es uno de ellos... Reto de los Pecados Capitales, de Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. La soberbia.


Espero sea de su agrado, por favor, lean las notas finales ya que ahí daré alguna explicaciones. Ahora daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios.

Esta historia participa en el reto de los Pecados Capitales del foro Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

**G**énero: Drama | Hurt-confort.

**C**lasificación: K+

**P**ecado: Soberbia.

* * *

**E**l acto soberbio de un genio.

.

‹‹_El principio de todo vicio es la soberbia.››_

.

Don Bosco.

.

**C**apítulo único.

* * *

Él sabía que era grave, lo supo desde que comenzó con los dolores en la espalda, seguido de los ataques de tos incontenibles. Pese a todo eso, había algo más que le mantenía firme en su decisión, no quería provocar más dolor del que provocó ya.

No más del que generó cuando lo creyeron muerto. Pero la verdad era, que él debería estar muerto…

— _Debes decírselo. _

— _No es el momento todavía. —_ replicó él, tranquilamente.

Se cubrió la boca con el pañuelo desechable, y al hacerlo escupió sangre de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, trató de respirar profundo pero solo consiguió que le doliera el pecho.

— _¡Tienes qué decírselo!_ _Porque si ella se entera cuando esto empeore y sea irremediable, no te lo perdonará. _

Todavía recordaba las palabras de la Hokage rebotando en su cabeza, su memoria no era vaga, era muy buena. Pero esas palabras simplemente deseaba suprimirlas para no recordarle que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Ocultarle cosas a tu pareja, ya es algo malo. Ahora, esconder algo que posiblemente te mate a la larga (lo que es más seguro, llegados a este punto), aumentaba la cuota y le ponía prácticamente la cereza al pastel.

— _Ya ha empeorado, ¿cuál es el daño?_

Sí, parecía un insolente, pero entrados en gastos. No le quedaba otra más que seguir ocultándole a su pareja ese pequeño fragmento de su _‹‹milagro››_. Aunque ya en ese tema… No sabía si catalogarlo como tal.

Todavía se recordaba así mismo luchando en aquella guerra, defendiendo a Naruto, a su prima y a su Clan. Aun, en sus memorias… Rememoraba aquellas lanzas de madera que traspasaron su carne, abriéndose paso por su espalda atravesando su cuerpo hasta su pecho, donde saltaron y desplegaron provocándole un inimaginable dolor…

Imágenes y sensaciones que no apetecía recordar, pero que estaban ahí, inherentes a su subconsciente, a su memoria. Porque ahora formaban parte de su vida diaria, porque ahora eran su diario vivir. Y lo que le sucedía en ese preciso momento, eran un recordatorio de aquel episodio en el que tuvo que terminar de otra manera.

Neji Hyūga no era un hombre religioso, él creía firmemente en lo que podía ver y tocar, no en lo inexistente. Por lo que le pasaba ahora, no era un milagro, solo un desafortunado encuentro con alguien que quiso ayudarlo pero no lo hizo de la manera adecuada.

Estaba consciente que decir desafortunado estaba mal para alguien que quiso darle un regalo invaluable.

La vida.

Una vida que prácticamente se robó, una vida que no le pertenecía pero que usaba.

— _Era su padre, pero te dio la vida a ti… Porque eras importante para alguien. _

Enterarse no fue lo más grato que le pudo suceder después de eso. Sabía que estaba siendo mal agradecido con la persona que dejó atrás a su familia por salvarle la vida.

Su supervivencia a aquel ataque fue el principio de su desgracia. El agradecimiento estaba muy lejos de ser lo que debería, pero en el fondo, muy en lo hondo de su ser y su haber, tenía que estar gratificado con la persona que le permitió volver a respirar.

— _Aun no se ha ganado la guerra, pero tú si ganaste la batalla…_

Las palabras le rondaban el cerebro.

Tuvo otro ataque de tos antes de poder preverlo, no pudo tomar el siguiente pañuelo desechable y su bata fue salpicada con roja y espesa sangre, el líquido rojo se diluía con su saliva pero quedaba aquel sabor metálico, como el hierro…

Otro poco más, su pecho dolió.

— **Debo estar agradecido. —** se dijo a sí mismo, auto-convenciéndose de que era una bendición.

Pero, recordar las circunstancias en las que está y como pudo terminar… No sabía que era más alentador, si estar vivo o haber muerto.

Las lanzas atravesaron su espalda y expandieron sobre su pecho, recordó como Naruto fue en su auxilio y Sakura en su búsqueda. Sintió como la carne fue abierta desde adentro, como corrompió sus órganos, sus pulmones, su estómago, como las astillas se incrustaron en su corazón y rompieron sus costillas.

Su hígado prácticamente se dañó por completo.

Su destino estaba marcado en esa guerra, su muerte estaba predicha desde un principio.

Sí, había cambiado algunos aspectos de su vida pero seguía creyendo en el destino, en que todos compartían un mismo camino. Que él en ese momento debía irse, aunque le doliera en el alma tener que dejar a quien amaba, a la única mujer que penetró en su corazón soberbio y orgulloso.

A esa que supo ganárselo sin hacer nada extravagante, más que ser ella.

Tuvo que morir protegiendo a Naruto y Hinata.

Lo último que recuerda es que el Uzumaki lo sostuvo, susurró unas palabras que apenas dilucidaba en sus memorias de ese día y luego… Nada. Solo cielos nebulosos, un momento de paz en medio de una oscuridad esclarecida por un túnel que no comprendía.

Murió. Eso era definitivo, y por milagros u obras del _‹‹destino››_ resucitó.

Más tarde se enteró de la verdad.

Después de haber sido acribillado a preguntas por su novia (de la que en ese momento nadie tenía conocimiento alguno, y se mantuvo así hasta ahora), hasta que la Hokage pudo ser capaz de explicar la base de los hechos.

Fue Kiara, la que ahora era compañera de apartamento de Sakura y el prospecto a medic-nin más grande de la nación, posiblemente, de la historia misma.

Por parte de Tsunade supo que la chica fue capaz de reparar cada órgano y cada tejido dañado, que fue capaz de darle el aliento de vida que le faltaba cuando ya había muerto. Que tuvo la habilidad de sustraer su cuerpo mientras todo el mundo estaba colmado de rabia y dolor por su _‹‹muerte››_. Conmocionados, sorprendidos…

Kiara fue una chica lista. Aprovecho el momento de mayor confusión y rabia para poder hacer su trabajo, porque su padre la llevó ahí por una razón aun en contra de los designios de la madre.

Él vivió.

Y estaba sorprendido por eso. De la misma forma que lo estaban todos.

Según la Hokage, la chica logró darle la vida mediante un _‹‹jutsu››_ del que solo ella tenía conocimiento, que únicamente ella podía ejecutar y que no podía descifrar. Y aunque lo hiciera, no le serviría de nada. Ya que su _‹‹chakra››_ curativo no era común, simplemente **inimitable**.

Lo que significaba un problema para él. Ya que debido a su falta de práctica y experiencia, el trabajo no fue ejecutado a cabalidad ni con la destreza o delicadeza de un medic-nin. Tres de sus cuatro órganos dañados fueron reparados, su hígado, su estómago y su corazón. Sus costillas fueron tratadas con chakra normal porque estaban astilladas y podían generarle problemas, la reparación sería inútil. Sin embargo, aun restaba un órgano o dos… Que no le dejaban ahora, poder respirar.

Sus pulmones.

Estaban severamente dañados, y aunque fueron recompuestos, la intervención fue severamente inútil. La curación fue hecha a medias, y ahora le presentaba severos problemas.

Sus pulmones estaban prácticamente desfasados y necesitaban ser reparadas las arterias principales, además de otros vasos sanguíneos que provocaban su dificultad respiratoria. Aún tenía perforaciones sangrantes, que la Hokage enmendaba a base de inyecciones de chakra.

Volvió a toser, más sangre… Esta vez empapó su mano con el pañuelo, la miró e hizo una evidente mueca de asco.

No es como que no hubiese estado en situaciones más feas que esa, viendo vísceras y otras cosas. Pero tampoco era totalmente agradable ver flemas y sangre desperdigada en su mano, estando en un sanatorio.

— **Esto es inútil. —** murmuró, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño para limpiar ese desastre.

Estando ahí, tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo cuando lo atacó nuevamente la tos, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

Vomitó, más sangre de la que fue utilizada en la transfusión. Las inyecciones de chakra ya no estaban funcionando… Su tiempo se agotaba.

‹‹_Debiste morir…››_

Ahuecó repentinamente aquella voz, esa que él daba un nombre como su consciencia. A la que le gustaba regocijarse de sus malas decisiones.

Las cuales eran casi nulas, pero en esta, debía atender a la verdad y la lógica.

Él debió morir.

Y no había nada en esta vida y posiblemente en la siguiente, que le quitara esa idea.

— _Sí, debí hacerlo. —_ contestó, razonando.

Aunque muy adentro, tampoco deseaba aceptarlo.

‹‹_Y le quitaste la vida a un hombre que no lo merecía…››_

Su mente jugaba con su honor, con su propio orgullo, con su lealtad y sus sentimientos. Era algo que adopto desde niño, desde que supo la degradación de su padre, desde que supo que eran los subordinados del Souke, desde que le impusieron aquel sello en la frente. Desde que les negaron su libertad…

¿El sello de su frente?

Por un momento, ignoró su voz torturante y arrogante para ascender su rostro y mirarse en el espejo. Observó específicamente un punto. Su frente.

Su mirada opalina se centró ahí, en una búsqueda inútil por aquel sello marcado con un X. El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

Se miró una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

En la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, había un problema.

El sello de su frente, ese que lo mantenía enjaulado en su propia mente, en su Clan, su apellido y el Souke. Ya no estaba, desapareció.

Y eso pasó porque…

— _Morí._

Cerró los ojos.

Respiró todo lo profundo que el dolor en su pecho le dejaba y se recordó mentalmente que era algo que no podía decir, porque no sabría cómo explicarlo. Ya la Hokage se inventó todo un cuento de hadas para justificar la vida que ahora tenía, la que se robó.

Además tendría que dar explicaciones a su tío y todo el consejo del Clan, no le apetecía tener que ponerse en vilo e investigaciones por disposición del Souke. Ya suficiente tuvo en su niñez, como para tener que seguir dando explicaciones acerca de eventos que él apenas comprendía.

Tampoco era lo mejor tener que escondérselo a todo el mundo, incluida a Sakura. Afortunadamente, no lo hacía quitarse la bandana o estaría en verdaderos problemas. Además no era el momento para hacerlo, ya luego, con la ejecución de sus propios planes lo haría saber y valer.

Volvió a toser, pero esta vez menos fuerte y fue muy poca sangre la que expulsó y pudo exhalar con menor dificultad y dolor. Eso ya era bueno, significaba que el tratamiento estaba funcionando, aunque se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Lo que le llevaba a su idea inicial, ya no estaba marchando con eficacia. Su tiempo se terminaba, y lo demás aún no se concretaba.

Suspiró, lamentarse no servía, tampoco era una opción viable. Pero no significaba que no pudiera pensarlo debes en cuando, que él no debía estar ahí… Aunque valiera la pena para estar con la persona que amaba.

Porque Neji Hyūga vivía muriendo, cada minuto de cada día… Él vivía muriendo.

— _Tu vida, ya no es solo tuya…_

Recordó esas palabras que le dijo a Naruto, ahora las aplicaba para sí mismo. Técnicamente, le pertenecía a cuatro personas más aparte de él. Y una de ellas, sumamente importante.

— _Hinata-sama moriría por ti. _

No entendió esa frase hasta que la analizó, él también lo haría, por Naruto, por Sakura… Porque sabía que su vida era más útil muriendo y salvándoles que viviendo y siendo inútil. Porque aunque con sus conocimientos, no podría hacer más si no moría al final.

Era algo honorable, poder escoger como seguir su vida, pero mucho más, como escoger su muerte. ¿Y qué mejor que salvando a las personas que ama?

Ese fue su análisis, esa fue su estrategia. Él debía morir en campo de batalla y obtener su libertad al fin.

Y ahora, aunque con recelo lo aceptara, la tenía. Pero… ¿a qué costo?

— **Debo sentirme agradecido. —** se repitió a sí mismo, aunque su orgullo le retara diciéndole que sobrevivir así no es vivir.

— **Deberías, porque ella sacrificó algo suyo para dártelo a ti. —** emergió repentinamente una voz masculina conocida.

No le sorprendía, pero tampoco le esperaba dentro de la habitación. Neji no se giró, simplemente caminó hacia la cama dura y sosa. El crujido se escuchó en toda la habitación e hizo eco debido al silencio, un común y tórrido silencio.

— **Kakashi-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —** indagó, respetuosamente el castaño.

El peli-gris, estaba recostado en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y le miraba con su ojo descubierto. Serio, analítico y parsimonioso.

No era la primera vez que le veía ahí, siempre que tenía problemas llegaba para mantener todo el sigilo posible, y que su alumna no se enterara de la delicada condición de su novio. Ambos sabían que eso la destrozaría. Ya lo habían visto, cuando le dieron aquella _‹‹equivocada››_ noticia de su muerte.

— **Tsunade-sama me envío a informarte que tu petición fue aceptada. —** contestó, pacientemente. Como ese carácter pragmático y parsimonioso que rayaba en lo perezoso o en lo dejado.

A Neji no le asombró saberlo, pero no se lo esperó tampoco, hacía unos cuantos meses que había solicitado aquella ayuda que lo libraría de las explicaciones al Clan sobre la desaparición de su sello. Supuso tardaría más.

— **Gracias. —** dijo el Hyūga.

Hubo un momento de sobrado silencio, no cómodo, no incómodo. Solo neutral. Pero las palabras que Kakashi emitió después, le generaron algo muy apegado a la felicidad y la satisfacción. Alivio.

— **Y también… El asunto que te trae aquí está prácticamente resuelto. —** palabras escuetas y concretas.

Lo vio darse la vuelta, ir hacia la puerta, girar la perilla y abrir discretamente deteniéndose antes de salir. Se giró y lo observó. Su ojo negro chocó con los opalinos de Neji, que esperaban serenamente a lo que estuviera por decirle.

— **Agrádesele la vida, porque ella sacrificó más por ti de lo que tú harás por ella jamás. El camino correcto no es la soberbia, es la humildad. **

Dichas estas palabras, Hatake arqueó su ojito, lo que significaba una sonrisa despreocupada bajo su máscara. Seguido salió.

Neji no pensaba contestar, pero tampoco se esperó eso. Entonces recordó la razón por la que se sacrificó aquella noche, en el campo de batalla.

— _¿Por qué salvaste mi vida, acosta de la tuya? — _preguntó Naruto.

Él sonrió, en el devenir de su muerte.

— _Porque fui llamado Genio. —_ recitó en su último aliento.

Sonrió, sentado en la cama, ante ese recuerdo.

Eso realmente, podría catalogarse como el acto soberbio de un genio.

* * *

Bien, indudablemente si llegaron hasta aquí es porque algo logró intrigarlas, o seguramente es para darme tomatazos y decirme que no saben que escribí. Lo que será muy válido, ya que me tocó un pecado difícil de abordar, y en mi caso mucho más porque la inspiración se fue al carajo y no la pude liberar de su prisión. Si hubiese sido la lujuria posiblemente se me hubiera hecho más fácil pero bueno... Sin embargo, no podía quedar mal como en el reto de la vez pasada, y decidí por lo menos presentar algo.

Seguramente muchas no sabrán de que hablo, pero no tenía una situación nueva y la que me llegó la abordó otra persona, por lo tanto no iba a repetir, pues parecería que copié. Y no es el caso. Así que abordé un momento perdido de una de mis historias y de paso, la reciente muerte de uno de mis personajes favoritos. La historia del cual tomé este momento es: Misión Rango S: A prueba de Secretos. Para las que me han leído, sabrán de que hablo, las que no... Pues me disculpo de antemano por la confusión.

Realmente, no sé si abordé bien el tema, de hecho, a mi perspectiva creo que no; pero por lo menos lo intenté eso ya me da un pequeño punto (de los muchos que no conseguiré). Bueno, es todo lo que puedo decir, aparte de que un acto de soberbia no puede demostrarse solo con simple orgullo y ego excesivo, también hay otras maneras.

Sin más me retiro, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Saludos.


End file.
